Nalu: A Love Story
by odd.aud.otaku
Summary: They're finally in High School! Lucy, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and friends can't wait, but what happens if someone falls in love with someone they haven't met before? Follow this exciting group to see what awaits for them in this romantic, dramatic, and overall cute story.


**Nalu: A Love Story**

A Natsu X Lucy Fanfiction

 **Chapter One: Entrance Ceremony**

 **Lucy POV**

"We're finally going to be in high school, Levy! Aren't you excited? I am! I can't believe that Fairy Tail Academy actually accepted me into their school!"

"I know right, and of course they accepted you! You're one of the smartest girls that I know! This year is going to be great Lu-chan, I can feel it."

"Are you sure you're not just excited because all the boys will be cuter?"

I looked behind me to see Cana with a big smile on her face, followed by Erza who was rolling her eyes. She pushed up her new "sophisticated" glasses that she got over summer break. "Oh shut your mouth, Cana. Give them a break." She said moving her scarlet hair out of her face.

"Ahahaha, you know I'm joking, besides you don't need to worry about that anyway. We all know you have your sights set on Jellallll." Cana said teasingly

"H-hey! That has nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed, as she began to blush.

As Cana and Erza talked/argued about her and Jellal, I whispered to Levy, "Do you think Erza got her new glasses to impress Jellal?" "Totally." She replied with an evil look on her face. Erza and Jellal have been friends with each other since preschool, but neither one of them has confessed. It's so obvious that they like each other, it makes me cringe. I have no idea why they haven't gotten together after all these years.

"I wonder if there will be cute guys though." I said to Levy, hoping Cana and Erza didn't hear me. Despite my hopes and efforts, it seems they did, because they immediately stopped arguing with each other to tease me. "I knew it!" Cana declared. We all started laughing and continued making our way to school.

"What's your perfect guy?" Levy asked all of us.

"We all know Erza's" Cana said. "but as for mine, I think I would want someone who can party as hard as I can."

"Of course you do, Cana." We all said at the same time, then giggled.

"You already know my answer." Said Erza, rolling her eyes, but still smiling at Cana, who started laughing. "Lucy?"

"My perfect guy, huh? … I think someone who is caring overall, someone funny? I don't really know, I haven't really dated anyone…"

"Anyway! How about you Levy? You were the one who asked the question after all." I said cheerfully despite me being down about never having a boyfriend.

"Well, someone who is cool and strong so they can protect me mostly, I suppose."

As we arrived at the school, we saw Juvia and Wendy waiting for us at the water fountain near the entrance. "Hello! I didn't think you all would get here so early." Said Wendy as she cutely smiled. Wendy is just about the most adorable girl in the world. There is no way she won't have a boyfriend by the end of the semester. I can't even imagine someone asking me out… It's impossible."

"Don't want to be late for the-"

"BOYS!" blurted Cana, interrupting me.

"Cana!" Erza yelled as she hit her with her bag. "Now people are staring at us!"

"Aha! Oops" she said lightheartedly.

Somehow Cana always seemed drunk… We know she isn't or else she would look horrible. Actually…

"Shall Juvia accompany all of you into the building?" said Juvia.

"Of course! You wouldn't want to be late for Gray." Levy smirked

"You know, Juvia really is the bravest out of all of us. She is the only one who has confessed to the person she likes. Plus, to top that, she still hangs out with him even though he rejected her! She acts as though nothing has happened. I can only imagine the strength is takes to do that."

"Lucy-sama, Juvia is so grateful for everything you've done" said the teary eyed, blue haired girl.

"Enough with the sappy stuff! We have to be early if we want good seats." Said Erza, making her way to the doors. As we walked into the school, I was amazed by how big it was. How is a building this tall?! I'm so nervous for this year! W-what if I do something stupid, like bump into an upperclassman on my first day, andthentheyhatemeforeverbecauseIreally-

"Earth to Lucy!" yelled Levy

"Oh, sorry! I'm just thinking about how much I can mess up on my first day, you know?"

"I feel you, but everything will be okay. I promise."

"Over here, hurry! I found some seats!" Said Erza.

 **"** **Bam!"**

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, were you… E-E-Erza?"

"J-Jellal!" Said Erza, blushing

Levy and I smiled at each other, shoving Erza forward a little. As Levy and I giggled to each other, I couldn't help but notice the salmon haired guy elbowing Gray. "Who's that" I asked Levy, motioning toward him. "Who? The pink haired guy?" "yeah…" I said while turning my head to look at him. "That's Natsu Dragneel, he was in the same middle school as us. He wasn't in our class though, that's probably why you don't recognize him." "I… See…" I said as I stared at him in curiosity.

"Yeah, we were going to sit here." Said Erza

"I think there is enough room for all of us." I suddenly blurted out. Everyone looked at me, and then started counting the seats.

"Hey, she's right!" Said Natsu smiling widely.

"Lu-chan strikes again!" said Levy, happily sitting in her chair.

Erza sat next to Jellal whom was next to Gajeel who was next to Gray. Gray sat next to Romeo, whom sat next to Natsu, and by Natsu, sat Wendy. Lucy sat next to Wendy, by Lucy, say Juvia then Cana. After Cana was an empty seat.

 **Seat Order: (Stage)**

 **Erza. Jellal. Gajeel. Gray. Romeo. Natsu. Wendy. Lucy. Juvia. Cana. Empty.**

A distant chattering could be heard from all over. There was still 10 minutes until the ceremony. "Hey Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think this year is going to be like?"

"Hmm, I don't think you should worry about it. I'm positive we'll all have a great time this year."

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Said Natsu.

"You're right, I don't have anything to worry about!"

Natsu smiled brightly at me, and somehow it made me feel warm inside. It may have been because the A.C turned off… Y—yeah! It was only because of the A.C! Besides there is no way someone can just fall in love that quick. I have only known him for what, 15 minutes?

"Ahem!"

All the chattering that could be heard died down, and the someone on the stage began talking.

"I am Principal Makarov, and I am so glad all of you could join us. Today is the first day of your new life. Being accepted to is a great honor. Either you're really strong, or really smart. Some of you may be both, some may be neither, but we all came here to improve our skills. Here are your teachers for the year. Once I announce all that grade level's teachers, they will lead you out and assign you to a homeroom."

"Miss Mavis Vermillion! She is the freshman Social Studies teacher."

"Mr. Happy! He is the freshman Science teacher."

"Gilarts Clive! He is your magic professor. For every grade."

"Mr. Warrod Sequen! He is the freshman English teacher."

"Ms. Carla! She is the freshman Math teacher."

"Alright, freshman, here are your schedules."

All the freshman gasped in unison as a piece of paper appeared in front of each and every one of them. "Whoa…" I grabbed my paper cautiously. "Hey Levy? What does you schedule look like?"

"I have Miss Mavis first, what about you?"

"I do too!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" All the freshmen exited the auditorium

Levy grabbed my arm and started walking through the hallways, searching for Miss Mavis' room. "Hey Levy isn't that it?" I said hesitantly. Levy looked back and face palmed. "I can't believe I missed it! Alright… Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said as I stepped in. Here we go.


End file.
